Bakugan Love story
by AnimalsRule4Evr
Summary: Everything is perfect,Shun and Runo are living happily with each other and so are Alice and Dan. But what happens when a group of people ruin this? Well you'll have to read to find out!
1. BF and GF

**This story is gonna feature the couple of ShunXRuno. This should be fun I love this couple! Ok lets get started shall we?**

Shun was sitting in the trees outside of Runo's house. Shun came everyday to her house. He always took her somewhere and she always loved it. She once sang for him and he loved her voice. Runo had just appeared on her patio. She picked up a rock and threw it at Shun. "Ow! What the heck?!" Shun yelled. Runo looked at him. She had a Pink belly shirt and a white mini skirt. Her hair was down and a beret sat on top of her head. She had gold hoop earrings and five bracelets, three silver on her left and two gold on her right. Shun came down to where she was. "You look beautiful Runo." Shun said with a smile. Runo smiled back "So where are we of to today?"She asked.

Shun then came over and carried her bridal style. She laughed, because this is how he always picked her up. Shun took them to the beach. Runo went in the water and stuck her feet it. Shun tried to sneak up on her, but she was quicker. When he tried to push her in, she sidestepped. He fell face first in the water. Runo laughed at him. Shun came from the water and sat on the beach. Runo came up next to him. "I have something else for you Runo." Shun said. He dried of with the towel and covered her eyes. "Where are we going Shun?" Runo asked. Shun smiled. "You'll see." When they finally got there, a boat was sitting there. "Aw cool! I've always wanted to ride a boat!" Runo said excitedly. Shun picked her up and put her in the boat.

Shun took the wheel and drove them around. Runo smiled as the breeze hit her face. When it finally stopped, she looked down. A fin? _'Runo its just a dolphin. Not a shark. Stop freaking yourself out. Its gonna be ok.'_ The fin got closer. Runo moved up toward Shun. Shun looked at her "Whats going on Runo?" He asked. Runo smiled and shook her head. "Nothing really! I just wanted to sit up here." She explained. Shun's smile returned. But then Runo looked again and saw the jagged teeth. The rough skin. The fins. Thats no dolphin. "SHARK!" Runo yelled. Shun looked and saw it too. It popped up from under water. His eyes got large in shock. He remember what the dude who sold him the boat said.

_"Now if you run into a shark, there is a shotgun __hidden in the cabinet under the wheel. And if you run outta ammo, there is a whole new stock of bullets in the cabinet next to it."_

Shun quickly grabbed the shotgun and some of the bullets. He yelled at Runo"Get down!" She saw the gun, nodded,and got down. Shun pulled the trigger and the shark died, floating in the water. "We have to get out of here. If there is blood more sharks sense it then we would really be in trouble." Runo said. Shun nodded and got them to the shore really quick. She hugged Shun. "Thanks for today. Even though we almost got attacked by a shark." She said. Shun was about to smile when he saw something red. He looked at her feet. She had her right, just not her left foot. "Runo..." Shun said. Runo cut him off. "Yes, the shark grabbed my foot, but I'm fine Shun really I-" now it was Shun's turn to cut her off."Runo! Are you crazy?! You could've been killed! I need to take you to the hospital." Shun picked her up. Runo didn't fight though. She curled up to his warmth on his chest. "No I don't wanna go there." Runo said sleepily. Shun looked at her "Runo go there for me please?" Shun said. Runo didn't respond because she had fallen asleep. He smiled and ran to the hospital.

**With Dan and Alice...**

Dan and Alice were holding hands. Dan was taking Alice on a date to her favorite restaurant P.F. Chang's. (**i know its cheesy but im hungry and thats the only place I could think of.) **Alice smiled when they finally got there.

"Danny! I love P.F. Changs! How did you know?" Alice said. Dan smiled. "Well its my job to know what you like isn't it?" They went inside the restaurant and got sat down quickly, because Dan mad a reservation. When they ordered there drinks, Alice said"You sure know how to make a girl happy don't you?" Dan looked at her and kissed her. "Maybe." He said with a smirk. She laughed and the waiter brought there drinks. Alice ordered a Shirley Temple and Dan got Coke. (**I was gonna have Dan get a beer, but then I was like"Nah." )** Dan looked at Alice. "Alice. I love you. And you know this right?" Alice looked at him. "Yes of course. I love you too." Dan put a smile on his face. "And we have been dating for a while, what, 2, 3 years now? So I have four words for you and I need a one word answer." He bent down on one knee next to Alice and pulled out something in a box. Alice gasped in surprise. "Dan!" She said, blush rising in her cheeks. "Alice, will you marry me?" He asked. Alice squealed in delight. "Yes yes! I will marry you Dan!"  
**Back to Shun and Runo...**

Shun looked at Runo, whose foot was healed and she was walking and running around. Shun had a box of a small ring on the inside. He was waiting for the right day to ask, and he thinks that this is the right day. "Um, Runo?" Shun said. Runo stopped doing flips and turns and turned to her boyfriend. "Yeah Shun, what is it?" She asked curiously. HE looked at her. "We have been dating for about three to four years ow. So I was wondering.." He got down on one knee and Runo blushed. "Shun!" Runo said, her face flushed with red. "Runo, will you marry me?" Shun asked. Runo smiled and said "Yes I will marry you!" Shun hugged her and slipped the ring on her finger. She smiled and Shun kissed her. Runo smiled and said, "I have to make a phone call." Shun nodded and he had to make one too. They turned away to talk for a minute.

_Phone conversation with Alice and Runo._

**Alice:Runo! I have great news!**

**Runo:So do I! Ok, you go first.**

**Alice:No way you go first!  
Runo:Ok ok! Shun just asked me to marry him!  
Alice:No way! Dan did the same with me!**

**Runo:OMG! This is amazing! So we should meet at a store to get ****together and find dresses and stuff.**

**Alice:Ok girl! Talk to you later!  
Both girls:Bye *End***

_Phone convo with Dan and __Shun_

**Dan:Ok, so they both said yes ****right?**

**Shun:Yeah. Good thing we already bought the ****tuxedos. **

**Dan:Yeah that was smart. Ok bro. My "fiancé" wants me.**

**Shun:So does mine. K bye!**

**Both boys:Bye. *end*  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Dan and Runo's New Powers is being put on hold right now. I wanna get this one have as many chapters as Dan and Runo's New Powers. So I hope you enjoyed! Bye and make sure to review and favorite my story! PLEASE! **


	2. The Big Wedding

**Bakugan Love story 2:The Big wedding.**

Runo and Alice met at a bridal store in Bayview. They called Julie,Fabia,Mira, and Sky, Runo's best friend. Sky had long light blue hair like Runo's. She wore a black rock shirt with a skull on it and white shorts. She had black converse and gold earrings. Her tan skin matched Julie's. Runo met her at the park one day and they have been friends ever since.

Runo smiled. "Ok, for my wedding, Alice is my maid of honor. And the rest of you are my bridesmaids." Runo said. Everyone smiled. Alice had the same plans for everyone, except Runo was her maid of honor. "Everyone, we need to find dresses. Me and Alice will go get our bridal dress, while everyone else go gets bridesmaid dresses." Everyone nodded and went into their groups.

**Right now with the guys...**

Shun and Dan had gathered their friends. Marucho, Billy, Ren, Ace, Baron, and Josh were in the wedding planning shop. Josh was a friend Shun and Dan had met over in New Vestrioa. Josh had short blond hair and blue eyes. His freckles appeared on his white skin. He had a white shirt with black stripes on it. His black basketball shorts matched perfectly with his Red Vans. He and Sky met, and they both liked each other. But neither of them admitted it to anyone. Dan had already told everyone what there positions were. Shun was Dan's best man, and Shun was Dan's. Billy wanted to be the DJ for the Bachelor Party the night before. Marucho is the ring bearer for both weddings. Everyone thought it fit, since he looked so much like a kid. Ace, Ren and Baron were Bachelors (at the moment). Josh just sat in the crowd, he doesn't really like weddings.

The group had tried to find a good place for the two weddings. But they didn't agree on a single thing. "Aw come on! Runo and Alice would love a BMX themed wedding!" Dan argued. Shun looked at him like he was stupid. "No Dan. Thats what you like. How about we take a vote? If you wanna romantic wedding, raise your hand." Shun said. Ren,Billy,Marucho,Baron,Josh, and Shun all raised their hand. "Dan we won." Shun said.

Dan pouted. Everyone else laughed. "Whats so funny?" he asked. Everyone laughed even harder and pointed behind him. He spun around and whacked his nose into Runo's knee. "Really Dan? A BMX wedding? For Alice? Some fiancée." She whispered that last part. Shun smirked and grabbed her by the waist. She rolled her eyes in a playful way. and all the boys laughed. Josh looked and saw Sky behind Runo. So was all the other girls. Ace smiled and grabbed Mira. Dan grabbed Alice. Ren held onto Fabia. Marucho was in the bathroom. Billy grabbed Julie. "Hey bakubabe." He said. Julie looked at him, smiling. "Your never gonna stop calling me that huh?" She asked . He smirked and laughed.

Josh and Sky were the only ones who weren't holding on to someone. They blushed at each other. Runo appeared behind Sky and Shun behind Josh. They nodded and mouthed '1...2...3!' And shoved Sky and Josh toward each other. Their lips softly touched each others and they both blushed. Everyone was making a big deal out of it. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" They all yelled,doing the thing from Regular Show. Josh had finally pulled away, but grabbed Sky by the waist. She smiled.

**Im so lazy, so right now, its the day of the wedding. First is Shun and Runo's wedding.**

Everyone was in their position as Runo walked down. Her dad was linked on her arm. Runo's dress had a long trail, and the lace was at the trim. Swirls were put around all over her dress. Her vail was falling in her face. When her dad finally walked her there, Shun smiled and saw his soon to be wife. When they finally got to the part where they kissed, Shun grabbed her and dipped her back, and kissed her full on the lips. Everyone cried in happiness and Shun picked up his wife and ran out the doors into their new house.

Shun put her in bed, and she passed out shortly "Of course your tired. It's been a big day." He said. She woke up and he crawled in bed with her.** (OK! Well this part is to, discusting, so im just gonna, block this part out. :/ ) **

**The next day with Dan and Alice's wedding.**

Runo hadn't shown up. Everyone didn't know where she was. Shun didn't even know! Alice was being walked down the aisle with her grandfather. Her dress was shorter with sparkles on it. When Dan kissed her he picked her up and then kissed her. Then they both got in the car and were both driven home. Alice also passed out but then woke back up when Dan crawled in with her. **(****Again! This part is to inappropriate to talk about.) **

**OK! I hope you enjoyed and make sure you review. BYE!**


	3. Pregnancies

**Chapter 3:Pregnancies. **

Runo woke up at 2 in the morning. She went to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, again. She had been doing this all day. Her head hurt. She saw a pregnancy meter in her cabinet. She grabbed it and tested. When she saw the results, she was shocked. "Oh god.." She said. She grabbed her phone and called Alice. Alice was having this same experience. She was about to call Runo and tell her when her phone went off. She grabbed it and answered.

"Runo...' Alice started. "Im having the same thing too." Runo said. Alice was confused. "How did this happen?!" Runo was also pretty confused. "I don't know, but we should go to the doctors together. How about today at around 5 pm?" Runo wanted to get this thing checked out. She didn't want this,but she wanted to know how many first of all. "Ok, that seems like a good idea." And with this they hung up the phone. Runo and Alice laid back in there bed and both had the same thought _'What am I gonna do?' _

When 5 pm hit, Shun and Dan went out for dinner and Runo pulled her yellow convertible in front of Alice's house. Alice came out and Runo drove them to the doctors. When they got there, the doctor pulled them in a room with and ultrasound. Runo and Alice looked at each other in shock when they saw each others results. "Alice is having triplets and Runo is having quadruplets. Alce is having a boy and two girls. And Runo is having all girls." The doctor said. Runo's eyes widened in surprise and Alice did too. They then thanked the doctor and left. They still had no idea what their husbands were gonna say about this. Alice saw Runo. Runo and Alice decided to go tell their husbands then go baby shopping.

**The next morning with Shun and Ru****no...**

"Wait what?! Your- I mean, we, are having four children!? But we're only 20!" Shun exclaimed.

Runo looked at him "Thats what the doctor said. I didn't know how this happened either." Runo said.

Shun then calmed down. He smiled. "Ok then. It looks like we are having four girls. So we should go to the store and buy some baby stuff and a house that can fit four cribs and crap like that." Shun said.

They hopped into Shun's black Ford and they drove of to the baby store.

**Now with Alice and Dan...**

Dan and Alice were already at the baby store. Alice was looking at strollers when she saw long light blue hair and short black hair. "Runo!Shun!"Alice yelled. Shun and Runo turned to them. "Hey Alice! Im assuming Dan took it ok?" Runo asked. Dan nodded then smirked. "Quadruplets huh Runo? Nice going Shun." Shun game him a look of annoyance. "Yeah? You have Alice had three kids." He shot boys started arguing.

Runo and Alice laughed. "Typical. Lets just shop by our self." Runo said. Alice nodded and they walked away.

**OK, I know this is a big time skip, but 9 months later...**

Runo and Alice sat in the hospital bed. Dan and Shun waited nervously sat in the waiting room. They heard both Runo and Alice scream and then seven babies crying. Four that belonged to Runo and three that belonged to Alice. Dan and Shun smiled to each other as Runo held onto her children. Alice appeared that way too, but instead of four she had three children with her. Runo said to Shun"We have four girls. Crystal, April, Autumn, and Nicole." Alice then announced her children's name. "Jacob, Renee and May."

Runo handed Nicole and Autumn to Shun, and Alice gave Jacob to Dan. Crystal and April had blue-greenish eyes like their mom but Autumn and Nicole have their father's eyes. Jacob had Dan's big reddish eyes but Renee and May had Alice's chocolate brown eyes.

**Again, big time skip, but 5 years from now...**

Runo and Shun pulled up in Runo's new Silver Acura. Crystal,April,Autumn, and Nicole all hoped out of the car with their parents. Crystal had long blue hair like her moms. Her skin was a tannish color like Shun's. Her yellow sundress had White Polka Dots and yellow sandals. April had long black hair with Runo's skin color. Her blue skirt and pink shirt matched with her blue headband. She had pink Converse on and her left wrist had a yellow bracelet. Autumn had short Auburn hair and hazel eyes. She had a black rock shirt with a white skull on it. Her black shorts matched her black Converse. Nicole was the shy one of the family. Nicole had short black hair and she had Shun's eyes. She had a red tank top on and white shorts. She had green and white Vans on and a necklace that had a "N" on it for Nicole.

"Hey Runo and Shun! And there are the little monsters!" Alice said. Alice called Runo's kids the little monsters because when she came over Runo kept yelling at them to calm down. Runo's kids ran over to their Aunt. Alice wasn't their Aunt really. They just called her that. Alice hugged them. Jacob, Renee and Amy came from behind their mom. Jacob had his father red eyes still and has a red jacket over his gray tank top. Runo rolled her eyes playfully._'Of course Dan would have his kids dress like him.' _Runo had black skinny jeans on and red converse. Renee had red hair butwith black highlights in her hair. Her bangs fell in front of her left eye and she had a blue and black dress on. Her red flip flops shown but not much since the dress. May had on a pink jacket and a yellow tank top underneath. Her red and black Vans went with the necklace a "M" on it like Nicole's.

Runo smiled and hugged Alice's kids. Shun and Dan fist bumped and laughed when they talked to each other. Runo and Alice got the picnic basket and mat ready. It was the kids birthday, and they were gonna celebrate. Julie and everyone else showed up too with there kids. (Im not gonna tell you what their names are and what they look like, I'll tell you later)All the kids ran of and all the adults set up.

**I Hope you enjoyed this! Make sure you review and stuff! BYE! :)**


	4. Birthdays and Party Crashers

**Chapter 4:Birthday's and Party Crashers.**

**OK! It's time for, DUN DUNNA NAH! Bakugan Love Story 4! Thanks for the people who reviewed my story! Make sure you review this story too!**

A white limo appeared in the park where Runo and the others where Marucho,Jewels,Ren,Fabia,Mira,Ace, Julie,Billy,Josh, and Sky appeared out of Marucho's limo. Josh and Sky were getting married soon. Josh had purposed to Sky on their 5th date. Sky was so happy and said yes. Marucho and Jewles had one child. She was a girl and they named their child Jenny. Jenny had long reddish hair and sparkling blue eyes. **(This is Jenny like the one from the show.) **Ren and Fabia had two children, Rachel and Ethan. Rachel had short silver hair and green eyes. She wore cat earrings and five blue bracelets. Her red tank top had a cat on it and yellow shorts. Ethan had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey tank top with black basketball shorts. He had red converse on that matched with his grey tank top. Mira and Ace had one kid. They named him Evan. He had short mint green hair like his dad and had brown eyes like Mira. He had a green jacket on like Ace's and red basketball shorts. He had on yellow Vans and his hair fell in front of his face. Julie and Billy had one name was Mason. He had long blond hair and he had a baseball cap like his dads. He had a orange jacket on over a yellow tank top. He had brown shorts and Black Vans. Josh and Sky didn't have any kids yet.

The kids all ran and started playing tag. April was it and she started to run and chase people. The parents all laughed and sat down. They all had presents for Runo and Alice's kids. When the kid finished playing, they brought out the cake. They quickly ate the cake and April said"Mom! Can we open presents now? We'll share with all the kids!" Everyone else started chanting "Gifts! Gifts!Gifts!" Runo laughed. "Ok kids! Don't stress mom out." Shun said, also laughing. Runo stood up and got the gifts. April opened her presents first. From Marucho and Jewels she got a new video game station. She got the Nintendo 3 Ds. Dan and Alice got her video games and a Kinect. April started at the Kinect. "What am I gonna do with a Kinnect? I don't even have an Xbox?!" She stated. Runo grinned but April didn't see. Julie and Billy got her a set of bracelets and nail polish. Mira and Ace got her a water gun. "Yeah! Awesome! Im gonna love soaking my sisters!" April yelled. Her sisters ran away screaming "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Runo laughed playfully and Shun smirked. "Ok, now open the gift from us." Shun said. April took the big gift and opened it. A Xbox with four controllers and five new games were in the box. April said"YES! THATS WHAT THE KINNECT WAS FOR!" She yelled.

Everyone else laughed and the rest of the kids got the same toys sorta. The only thing they got the same was the water guns. Same with Alice's kids. When all the kids got their presents, they got in their cars and went to the pool. Everyone was having fun, when Runo felt her foot being tugged. She saw someone with blond spiky hair appeared underwater. Runo gasped as Spectra pulled her underwater. Shun turned around and saw that his wife was missing. "Does anyone know where Runo is?" Shun asked. Everyone stopped playing and turned to him. The pool was really deep, about 13 feet deep. Spectra could breath underwater, because he had a bubble around his head. Runo tried to escape, but Spectra wrapped his arm around her chest and the other one around her mouth. Shun was looking when he saw blue and blond hair. "SPECTRA HAS RUNO UNDERWATER! I THINK HE'S TRYING TO DROWN HER!" Shun yelled. Everyone gasped. Marucho turned to his Bakugan. "Preyas and Elfin, we need you to go get Runo!" Marucho threw his bakugan underwater. But RUno had already lost enough air. She started to float up, and Spectra had transported out. Elfin went and grabbed Runo. "Preyas! Runo isn't breathing!" Elfin shouted. Preyas nodded and went above water. "Umm...guys? Runo isn't..." Preyas started. "Runo!" Shun shouted and went under water. Dan widened his eyes. "Shun!"

Shun looked underwater and saw Runo and grabbed Elfin's shoulder and Elfin went above the water. Shun looked at Runo. She had started to breath again. He could tell because her chest was moving up and down again. He looked at her and then underwater. Ingram appeared on his shoulder. "It's ok Shun. When Spectra comes back, we will defeat him.' Shun nodded and turned back to Runo. Runo had opened her eyes and blinked. In her hand was something. It was a bakugan. And it wasn't Tigrerra. The bakugan opened out of his ball. Everyone gasped. "Hello humans. My name is Darkus Contego." Runo blinked in surprise. "HAHA! And they all lived happily ever after! NOT! Since Contego is so new, how about testing his skills in a brawl?!" Shadow Prove yelled.

RUno sighed and hopped down to Shadow Prove. She held her Darkus gauntlet up. Shun knew that she had each attribute gauntlet with her at all times.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" They both yelled. Shadow Prove licked his gauntlet. "I can taste my victory already!" Runo growled. "Gate card set!Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Hades!" Runo gasped as he saw hades. He looked like Hydronoid. But she knew better. It was a mechanical bakugan that Professor Clay made. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Come on Darkus Contego!" Contego had a snake like body, but his head had a shark and two extra heads grew on his back. His feet were claws, and boy were they sharp. Sharper then a knife. Runo nodded. "Ability activate! Darkus sling fighter!" She yelled. Contego's back heads moved forward and grabbed Hades by his hands. Contego's body coiled around Hades. Shadow Prove's life gauge dropped to 30% and Hades swirled back in to his ball. Shadow Prove screamed of anger while Runo smirked. Contego swirled back into a ball. He dropped into Runo's hands. "Yeah! Good job Runo!" Mira yelled.

"Yeah! You go girlfriend! Show that Vexos whose boss!" Julie yelled. Shadow finally looked serious. "Gate card set!You only get on chance at being lucky girl! Bakugan brawl! Darkus Maxed Spider stand!" Runo looked at Contego. "Do you wanna go again, or do you want Tigrerra-" Then Runo smirked. "I have an idea!" She yelled. She turned to the game. "Bakugan brawl! Rise Darkus Contego!" Shadow Prove laughed maniacally. "Gate card open! Quicksand Freeze!" Alice gasped. "Runo! Get Contego out of there!" Hydronoid popped on her shoulder."Quicksand Freeze is the gate card that sinks the opponents Bakugan in quicksand!" Contego's claws sank into the ground. Runo gasped, then smirked. "Knew you were gonna do that! Ability card activate! Cut n Saber!" Tigrerra appeared in the battle. "Double ability active! Crystal Fang plus, Lighting Shield!" Contego came out and joined Tigrerra. "Ability activate! Sparkling arrow!" An bow and arrow appeared in Contego's hand, and he shot it toward Hades. "Not so fast little girl!" A voice called out. Runo turned to the voice.**  
**

Everyone else gasped. Spectra, Gus, Mylene, Volt, and Gus all appeared. Runo looked at her friends. Shun,Dan,Alice,Ace, and Mira threw down their bakugan.

**OK! I hope you enjoyed it and make sure you read the next one! K bye! The next chapter is gonna be brawling action. So if you don't wanna read brawling action, then skip the next chapter. BYE!**


	5. Battle time!

**OK! Now to some serious brawling action! So I hope you enjoy it! Make sure you review this story! I might use some parts of the show, so just to be safe, I do not, I ****repeat DO NOT own Bakugan,(or Alice Human Sacrifice. You'll see why I said that.)**

Runo, Shun,Dan,Alice,Mira and Ace were about to fight against Spectra,Volt,Gus,Mylene,and Shadow. Runo looked at her friends as Spectra threw down Helios. "I call Helios MK2!" Helios came out of the ball in his new form.

Runo looked at Contego and Tigrerra. "If I need you guys, your both there for me right?" They both nodded. She smiled and looked at the battle. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Haos Blade Tigrerra and Darkus Contego!" She then climbed on to Contego's shoulder.

Spectra smirked. "Ability activate! General Quesar!"His power level went up 500 points,making his power level 1,500 . Helios shot a blast of fire out toward Contego.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Spectra! I summon Bakugan Trap Darkus Stringlash!" Runo yelled. Stringlash had a string hanging from the corner of its also had two strings dangling on its stingers were colored black. It had three stingers:One on there back,its forehead, and its feet. "Ability activate! Stringwhip!" Stringlash's strings in its mouth and on its back sprigged to life and grabbed Helios on his arms and legs and his power level dropped 1300 points. His power level was at 200 now. "Ability activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!" Helios swirled back in a ball and dropped to Spectra's feet. "Spectra Life Gauge:40%" The gauntlet reported.

Shun and Mylene were next. "Bakugan brawl! Rise Ventus Master Ingram!" It was Mylene's turn. "Bakugan stand! Come on Aquos Elico!" Shun defeated her in no time. "Tornado Pandamorioum!" He yelled. A tornado appeared and knocked out Elico in one blow. Marucho and Runo exchanged glances. That was the same ability that he used when Marucho and Runo versed him in a brawl to get him to join the battle brawlers.

Volt stepped forward. "How about we raise the stakes? If I win this next round, we get Runo as our slave. If we lose, we don't set foot on Earth again." Runo looked shocked, but shook her head up and down. "FIne, we'll do it, but 'm the one brawling." Everyone looked at her in shock. "Runo, are you crazy?! What if you lose?!" Julie asked. "Well then I lose don't I? I can't change my future,but I can try to make it right. Bakugan Brawl! Rise Darkus Contego!"

Volt smirked. "Go Haos Four-eye-a-deas!" Runo hopped onto Contego's shoulder. "Contego. This battle is important. I need you to win ok?" Runo said. The bakugan nodded. Volt held up his gauntlet. "Ability activate! Orion head!" A cannon appeared and a blast of light shot toward Contego. His power level went up 700. His power level was now at 1300 "Ability activate! Checkered death!" Runo countered. The sky turned dark, and Four-eye-a-deas power level dropped to 500. Contego disappeared into the sky, and attacked from above. "Consecutive ability activate!" Four-eye-a-deas was attacked by Contego. He swirled back in his ball and Volt's life gauge went from 100% to 15%.

Runo was about to throw Tigrerra in,but then something happened. Her sclera(the white part in everyone's eyes) turned to black,but her pupils were still green. She collapsed to the ground, her right hand covering her right hand. Her left hand clutching her shirt. "What is this?" She manged to get out. Everyone gasped and ran over to her.

_Runo's POV_

It was really dark, but I saw a lake. I walked over to it and looked in it. The image showed me being carried away by Volt screaming "No! Let me go! Dan,Shun! Help me!" I gasped and looked away. 'No! It isn't real Runo. It's just fake! Don't believe it.' I snapped out of my trance to feel someone shaking my collar. "Runo! Runo can you hear me? Come on snap out of it!" I recognized the voice:Alice. I heard someone yelling"RUNO! Let me go! She's my wife! Let me go!" I also recognized that voice:it was Shun. He was worried about me. I heard Dan saying"Shun calm down! Alice can do this!"

I opened my eyes. Alice looked at me. "Your ok!" Shun and Dan stopped yelling and turned to me. "Are you ok?" Shun asked,running to my side. I nodded. "What happened? Your eyes went black and you collapsed." I decided to tell them what I saw. "I dreamed that, I lost the deal. I lost the brawl, and I was being carried away by Volt..." Everyone gasped. I stood up,immediately regretting the pain that came with it. I blinked it away, and threw down Contego and Tigrerra. Volt looked at me in surprise."Thats a double throw!" I held up my gauntlet. "Quadruple ability activate!" Everyone gasped in shock. "A quadruple ability?! Is that even possible?!" Mira yelled. "Crystal fang plus Ancient Square plus Tornado Hyphon plus Infinity Smash!" I yelled.

_No one POV_

The first ability was Crystal Fang. Tigrerra's blades appeared from her shoulders and forearms. Ancient Square was a ability for Contego. A square appeared around him and he glowed with a dark aura around him. His power level went from 600 to 1500. Tornado Hyphon caused a yellow tornado around Tigrerra. It swirled around causing her power level to 1700. Infinity smash caused Drago to glow. The power of the Infinity Core was transferred to Contego. Drago no longer had the power of the Infinity Core. His power level went from 1500 to 4750. Volt gasped. "A power level of 4750?! How is this possible!?" All the power was sent toward Four-eye-a-deas. "NO! Four-eye-a-deas!" Volt screamed. His bakugan swirled back in a ball and Volt's life gauge went to 0. Runo smiled. "I won... I wasn't gonna let them take me..." She said faintly as she collapsed.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed it! K bye I gotta go to bed! BYE!**


	6. Betrayl

Runo woke up to someone sitting on her bed. Her children were sitting on her right, and Shun,Dan,Alice, and Julie on her left. She felt someone from her right hug her. It was April. "Mom! Are you ok?" Runo nodded. "April. It is still your birthday, so here's another present from me." She held Tigrerra. "Tigrerra is now your Bakugan. I have Contego now. Tigrerra will watch over you."

Crystal,Autumn, and Nicole gasped. "You get Tigrerra?! No fair! Mom! Can we have Bakugan partners too!" Autumn sputtered. Runo shook her head. "No not yet. When your old enough,I will give you each a Bakugan." Shun looked at her in disbelief. _'She gave Tigrerra to April?! Her and Tigrerra have been so close! I wonder what made Runo give up Tigrerra like that?' _Shun thought. He shrugged it off. Dan looked over Runo. "Are you sure your ok? I mean you fave up your Bakugan to your daughter." Dan said. Runo nodded. "If she gets caught in a Brawl and I'm not around,who will help her? So she needs a partner to protect her." She explained. She then handed her a Haos gauntlet and Tigrerra's ability cards. Someone then opened her door. "Your awake." The figure said.

Runo gasped as the the person reveled himself. "Hydron! Why are you here?!" Runo yelled. Hydron smirked."Well for a brawl of course." He replied. Runo turned to April. She nodded and held up her gauntlet. "Gauntlet Power Strike!" April yelled. Hydron put an evil smirk on. " young girl is gonna have her first brawl. Gauntlet Power Strike!" April growled. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Haos Blade Tigrerra!" April was thinking _' Wow! This is so exciting! My first Bakugan Brawl!' _"Bakugan brawl! Rise Sub-terra Triode!" The mechanical bakugan appeared out of its ball. April gasped. "Mom what do I do? I don't know what card to play! Oh I got a card! Ability activate! Spectrum Laser!"she called. Runo gasped. "I never knew Tigrerra had that ability!" a laser cannon appeared on Tigrerra's shoulders. A red light appeared,aiming straight at... "Hydron! No! Tigrerra wait! Don't fire at him! At his bakugan!" she cried. Tigrerra nodded and changed her aim to Triode. The blast hit im full on,and his life gauge dropped to 0%. Runo smiled. _"No..this,this can't be happening! I lost? To a little girl?! Then I lost to a nobody! I'll make all of them pay,just they wait!"_ Hydron muttered. He then drew his blade,and ran toward them all,but he was aiming at Shun. "Shun look out!"Dan cried as Shun jumped in the air. Runo growled and drew her blade. "Mommy no!" Her kids cried running toward her,but Shun and Dan held them back. "No. Let me handle this! After all, he is nothing but a sad little boy,desperate for his fathers approval." Hydron's eyes got wide,then sent Runo flying on top of a building. She screamed then moaned in pain as her head and back his the roof of a hard building. Hydron came with a little smirk on his face. "Honestly Runo, did you think you could beat me?" He said and black little wristbands appeared and latched onto Runo's wrists and ankles. She was sent floating up and she hung her head. "Listen hear Runo I want to make this clear." Hydron started. "If you think I'm desperate for my fathers approval-" he said and moved his hand up,so the black things on Runo's wrists tightened and pulled away from her body. She winced as they tightened. "-Im not." He said,now flicking his hand downwards so the one on her ankles tightened. Hydron's face turned to stone. "Or if you think I'm sad-" Her wrists tightened again and she closed her eyes,wincing even more. "IM NOT!" Runo gasped and opened her eyes as her right arm was pulled out of her arm socket. As she fell to the ground blood was spiling from her right arm socket.

Shun gasped and ran over to her. "Mom! What do we do?!" Crystal cried. Alice's eyes were closed,trying to hold back tears. Dan held Alice and Runo's kids. Runo saw Shun looking over her. Shun then sat her up and picked her up. Runo looked at him sadly. They had gotten to Runo's house. "Are you ok?" Shun asked. Runo put a smile on, but Shun could tell it was fake. "Yes I'm fine. This is nothing. Really its nothing. Even without my right arm,I still have my left. I can still undo my pigtails..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to undo her pigtails,but had no success. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat there. Shun tried to put his hand on her,but Runo turned. "And just like that,I'm dead. I'm no longer that girl you first met. Now I'm just a one armed freak!" She said. Shun looked at her. "No your not. Listen Runo,we all have our defects. Even I-" Runo now turned to him "You don't understand any of this! I am no longer normal! I have no way to be returned to normal! When they do surgery they cant fix my arm socket! So how on Earth am I supposed to move my arm if my arm socket cant be put back in?!"

Dan had gave Drago for temporary use to Nicole,Alice gave Hydranoid to Autumn, and Julie let Crystal use Gorem. THe girls threw down the Bakugan and defeated Hydron in no time. He then vanished and the girls sat there on their knees. They then heard a scream from where Shun and Runo were. They all ran over to see what happened. When they got there,they saw Runo crying and Shun trying to talk to her. Dan pulled out his phone and called 9-1-1. They arrived shortly and Runo was put in the hospital. The doctors pulled the rest of them aside.

"Hey doc. So whats wrong? Is she gonna be ok?" Sky questioned. "No. She would have to get a fake arm. But we would put her asleep while the surgery and stuff." the doctor explained. Everyone nodded and went back into the room. They saw Runo running for the window. "I have...to get...out of here..." She got out. She managed to open the window and hop out,but she fell to the ground hard when she fell from the window. She felt blood rush out of her head and then blacked out. But while this was happening she heard screaming and someone pick her up. She then fell asleep for a while.

* * *

Runo gasped then opened her first noticed she had her arm back. _'That's strange. I thought this was gone when Hydron tore it off.' She thought._She was strapped on a table in a glass chamber. When she looked around she saw the Vexos,Hydron,King Zenoheld,and Professor Clay outside the chamber. "Good,your awake." Mylene said. She struggled to get out. "Don't bother. Professor Clay made sure you couldn't escape." Spectra explained. Professor Clay flipped a switch and electricity was sent toward her body. She yelled in pain, and saw Volt look at her. He looked like he didn't want this to happen to her. She closed her eyes,and when she opened them again her eye color changed. They went from green to black. Her long blue hair turned to long black hair. Her outfit went from frilly to punk. She now wore a black skull belly shirt with white shorts. She wore black converse and three grey bracelets. She stepped out of the chamber. Mylene smirked. "What is your name?" She asked. Runo-well used to be Runo- said "My name,is Crimson. It stands for the color of blood." Everyone nodded.

Crimson turned and punched the wall. Everyone's eyes went big. She turned back to them. "The brawlers." Everyone else looked confused. "Take me to them. I would love to have the honor to destroy them. So take me to them!" She yelled. Spectra nodded and lead her to the transporter room. While she was leaving, her smile was turned to an evil smile and her black eyes flashed red for a while. Spectra turned to the Vexos and said "She will make a great addition to the Vexos." Everyone else nodded.

* * *

**Crimson's POV**

I appeared on the planet humans call Earth. I know who my first target is:Shun Kazami. I found him sitting in a tree. When he saw me he hopped out of the tree and walked toward me. I held out my Darkus Bakugan and he held out his Ventus Bakugan. "Gauntlet power strike!" I put my evil smile on again. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Contego!" I heard him gasp. "Runo?! Why are you attacking me?" He asked. I turned my head. "Are you gonna brawl or what?" Shun blinked then threw down Ingram. "Ability card activate! Checkered Death!" Shun backed up as Ingram was sent back to him. I smiled as his life gauge dropped to 5%. I was given another Bakugan to brawl with too. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrus Pegasus!" I yelled. Pegasus was exactly what it sound like. "Ability activate! Magical Destroyer!" Pegasus's horn sparkled to gold and she grew wings. Lighting appeared and struck Ingram,dropping his power level to 300. "Ingram!Countability activate!" But he was shocked when his gauntlet wasn't glowing. "How about that? When Magical Destroyer is activated the opponent can't activate any abilities. And now that Ingram is gone,now it's time for you too." I then shot crystal's out of my hand and it hit Shun dead on. He collapsed on the ground. "One down, one to go."

**END!**


	7. Returned and Battle Part 1

_Last Time On Bakugan Love Story:_

_"How about that? When Magical Destroyer is activated the opponent can't activate any abilities. And now that Ingram is gone,now it's time for you too." I then shot crystal's out of my hand and it hit Shun dead on. He collapsed on the ground. "One down, one to go."_

* * *

I looked around for my next target:Daniel Kuso. I wanted revenge,because of what the Vexos told me about him. He beat me up and threw me into a portal. The Vexos helped me get my memory back and now I wanted revenge. I saw him looking through his window at me. He widened his eyes and he came out. When he came out, he grabbed my shoulders.

"What are you doing?! I saw you defeat Shun like that!Your not supposed to be hurting us!" He said. I gasped. "Your supposed to be everyones friend! It's not like you to hurt anyone! Snap out of it do you hear me?!"

"I-I-i. No! Your not The Vexos! You can't-I mean- Who- What-" I stuttered. Then he showed me a picture. It showed a picture with a girl with blue hair in pigtails with Shun. With them was four children. I blinked. The girl with pigtails. She's me.. She can't be. I have black hair! But maybe...

"This is you with your husband and children. You used to live with them in a happy live. I don't know what happened to you. But this is who you belong with. And these people," he pulled a picture of The Vexos"they're your enemy. And your name isn't Crimson. It's Runo." I grabbed my head.

"It doesn't make sense! I don't know who to believe! But. Those kids. They are my children. Shun,is my husband. And I love him. The Vexos. Are my enemy." I said. I felt my body change. My brown eyes flashed back to sea-foam green and my hair turned Blue. "Shun! I have to get him! He's still where I left him! The Vexos still haven't got to him yet. I can still make it!" I cried and bolted to where Shun was, with Dan following closely behind. When we got there, I terrified. I saw Shun unconisoucs body being dragged into the Vexos ship.

"Stop it!" I yelled. They all stopped and looked, and Spectar curled his lip in frustration."Let him go!"

"Fine. But. Lets make an agreement first. If I win, we get Shun." Spectra reasoned.

"And if I win?" I questioned.

"Your friend is free." He said. I nodded.

"I won't lose." I said as I placed a clear gauntlet onto my meant I could use which ever Attribute Bakugan I wanted whenever. Spectra grinned and did the same,except.

"No Runo! Let me fight them! I have a better chance with Drago! I mean,he his the Perfect Draganoid." Dan said. Drago popped out onto his shoulder.

"No Daniel. This is her fight. Let her do this." Drago said.

Dan sighed."Fine. Runo?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you win." He said,doing his signature nose flick. I smilled.

"I will." I turned my attention back to Spectra."I'll start. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Go Pyrus Pegasus!" Pegasus appeared on the gate card.

"Ok Runo. Bakugan Brawl! Rise Helios MK2!" Spectra cried as he threw down Helios. I narrowed my eyes. "Ability activate! General Quasar!"

"Ability Activate! Rainbow Moon!" I yelled. Pegasus's feet started to light up. She stood on her hind legs and the front hoofs turned golden. A colorful assortment of colors came and hit Helios. When the smoke cleared, Helios didnt even have a scratch.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Ability Activate!Pyrus Shock Cannon!" And with that, my bakugan swirled to my feet, my life gauge going to 75%. I widened my eyes and felt tears swelling up. I sucked them back in as I picked up my Bakugan. I sighed as I pulled out Contego. "Contego. I need you. Can you help me?" I asked my Darkus Bakugan.

"I will always be with you Runo. You can count on me." The bakugan responded.

I smiled."Thank you." I turned back to the battle field. Spectar already put his gate card down. And Helios."Bakugan Brawl! Rise Darkus Contego!" Contego appeared.

"Let's burn them Helios! Ability activate! Defuse Quesar!"

I smirked."Just as I predicted. Contego!" Contego nodded. Contego changed his attribute from Darkus to Sub-Terra. "Ability activate! Copycat!" Contego then copied Helios's ability and they collided into each other. Contego then changed to Darkus again."Ability activate! Checkered Death." Contego's ability activated. But Helios still stood."What the?!"

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" A voice cried. "Rise Haos Blade Tigrerra!"

"April?!"

* * *

**Me: I know. You hate me for not updating this. But I did! So I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Battle Part 2 and Going To Denny's

_Last Time:_

_"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" A voice cried. "Rise Haos Blade Tigrerra!"_

_"April?!"_

* * *

"Hi mom! Need some help?Ability activate! Crystal Fang!" Tigererra slashed at Helios, and he growled and hissed.

"How about I join the fight too?" A voice called out. I whipped my head around to see Shun standing there.

"Shun! Your ok!" I cried. He came over to me and and put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek softly.

He scoffed playfully." Please. You didn't think I would lose to Shadow Prove who was supposed to be guarding me? He was anyway. How about all three of us take down Spectra?" April smiled and I nodded. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Ventus Master Ingram!"

Gus ran to Spectra's side."Master! I have come to help you defeat them." He said.

"As you wish. Now Gus. Lets put an end to them once and for all!" Spectra stated. Gus nodded and threw down Vulcan.

"Ok. Ability activate! Haos Freeze!" April called. Helios was frozen.

"Good job , you first, then me." I said and Shun nodded.

"Bakugan trap Ventus Hylash! Ability activate! Double Fangs - Jade Wind Shot!"

"Ability activate! Chaos of Darkness!"

"Master Spectra! Vulcan, lets help!**(For some reason, the word "help" kept auto-correcting to "hell" 0_o) **Ability activate! Screw Impact!"

"Please! April?" She nodded.

"Ability activate! Spectrum Laser!"

"Not again!" Spectra cried as Helios swirled into a ball and his life gauge dropped to 0%. Vulcan also swirled back in a ball. His life gauge dropped to 0% too. They both hissed and walked into a portal.

"Yeeees! I'm so happy this is over! Ahhhhh! I'm so sick of them!" Dan yelled.

"Ya spring break!" Julie cried.

"Alright I'm done, lets go find a Denny's" I said.

**At Denny's**

"Whats a grand slam-wich?" I asked.

"That's everything that is a grand slam put into a sandwich." The lady answered.

"That sounds disgusting." Dan said. Which is really weird, Dan usually likes everything!

"There very popular." She said.

"Well I'll take some pancakes." Shun said.

"I'll put you down for a grand slam-which." She replied.

"I said I want pancakes women!" Said Shun.

"Your all getting grand slam-wich's. There very popular." She said.

"Aw no! I don't want that crap!" Julie cried.

"You get 2 eggs, some bacon, some ham, some cheese and some mayo all inside a sandwich."

"That sounds awful!" I said.

"Aw damn it I want my pancakes!" Shun yelled.

"I can slip some pancakes onto your grand slam-wich's for you!"

"Nooo!" We all said.

**_End. I hope you liked it! I don't own the Denny's thing. SecretAgentBob owns it. It's called Charlie Teh Unicorn. There's three parts. I don't remember which part this is from. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!_**


End file.
